


Fortune of the sun

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Nen, F/M, Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Secrets, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: Illumi's life had been planned out since his very childhood - attend Hogwarts, become a powerful wizard, eventually succeed his father as the head of the Zoldyck family. Illumi does not know how Hisoka fits into this plan, but he is eager to find out.Kurapika had simple goals - study, join Aurors and fight evil wizards, like the ones that killed his family - yet, suddenly, he finds himself in over his head with dark magic in an attempt to help a fellow student.As a dangerous artifact resurfaces at the school, their lives are thrown into disarray -and questions must be answered.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Oito Hui Guo Rou/Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fortune of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this beautiful peace of [art](https://hilenkychiki.tumblr.com/post/636417979217788928/hogwarts-au2) on Tumblr and slipped :) 
> 
> See the end notes for who is in what house/year.

Illumi liked patrolling the corridors late at night – of all the duties of the prefects, that one was his favorite. Hogwarts, shrouded in shadows, felt ancient and dangerous and all the more magical for it. Besides, at night the castle’s empty halls were still with silence and Illumi – Merlin knows – was in desperate need of some peace and quiet. 

The week was off to a bad start. First, he had found out that Kalluto had received the worst grade in the class on his Transfiguration test. Though he was talented in every other subject, it seemed that no amount of tutoring or explanations could get Kalluto to understand Transfiguration. 

“Maybe I should just try to get a passing grade in Transfiguration?” Kalluto said, exhausted after yet another tutoring session, “And focus on my stronger subjects?”

Illumi just scoffed at him. He felt frustrated – after all, they were Zoldycks, one of the most ancient and powerful pure-blood wizard families – and mediocrity was not acceptable. _No, Kalluto had to excel in every subject._

Then Milluki ended up in detention because his Charms professor had caught him reading a completely _inappropriate_ magazine during class. How Milluki got his hands on such filth Illumi did not know – although he was suspicious that Hisoka may have had a hand in that. Still, Illumi had no evidence. 

And, if all that was not enough, Killua ended up in detention too – apparently, he and his _friend_ Gon decided that it would be a brilliant idea to sneak out at night to go to the Forbidden Forest to see unicorns. _It’s all Gon’s fault,_ Illumi thought and sighed, _If it weren’t for him, Killua would have been a brilliant student in Slytherin._

The memory of Sorting Hat placing Killua in Gryffindor still brought on a pounding headache and caused blood to rush in his ears. Illumi could not fathom how some boy, who Killua had only known for a few short hours, managed to convince Killua to break away from generations of their family traditions. _The Zoldycks have always been proud members of house Slytherin._

Not Killua though – although it did not matter. Illumi was going to do his darndest to make sure that Killua grew up into a wizard worthy of their family name. _Only, he did not seem to succeed much in this task, at least not yet._

The cool air and the quiet of dark corridors were calming and soon Illumi found that his headache started to subside. Illumi walked up the stairs to the six floors and, suddenly, heard muffled voices coming from a small alcove. 

“Ah, I can’t believe it,” he heard a girl giggle, “That’s my card. How did you do it?”

“A magician never reveals his tricks,” Illumi heard a familiar voice. 

_Hisoka,_ Illumi thought, annoyed. _What is he doing here?_

“Ooh, so mysterious, I like that,” the girl laughed. 

“For a sweetheart like you, I just might have a couple other tricks up my sleeve,” Hisoka’s voice was dripping honey. 

Anger flared in Illumi’s chest, as his headache returned. _What does Hisoka think he’s doing, breaking the curfew like that?_

“Do you now? Well, let’s see them,” the girl replied, and he heard Hisoka laugh. 

“Eager aren’t we,” Hisoka almost purred, “But we can’t do it here – luckily, I know just the place…”

Illumi turned the corner and saw Hisoka standing in the alcove with some girl from Ravenclaw. Hisoka’s face was inches away from hers and in his hand, he was still holding a card – the queen of hearts. 

_Typical._ Why Hisoka insisted upon learning muggle card tricks when he was an actual wizard, Illumi did not know. _It’s not like he needs to attract any more attention,_ Illumi thought, surprised at just how annoyed he felt. Shamelessly good-looking, Hisoka was the captain of Slytherin quidditch team and never suffered any shortage in admirers – male or female. 

“It’s past curfew,” Illumi said, as flatly as he could manage, startling the two. 

Color drained from the girl’s face, as Hisoka slowly turned around, looked Illumi in the eyes and smiled. 

“Ah, Illu, what a pleasant surprise. We are just having some fun here,” Hisoka said, pointing at the card in his hand, “Would you like to join?”

“You both should have been in your commons two hours ago,” Illumi replied, ignoring Hisoka’s words. 

“Well, time flies when you are in a pleasant company,” Hisoka said, as he winked at the girl, making her blush. 

“Good to know,” Illumi said coolly, “Ten points from Slytherin and ten points from Ravenclaw. Now back to your common rooms before I subtract more points.”

“You are no fun, Illu,” Hisoka said with a disappointed sigh, then turned to the girl, “I suppose this will have to wait. See you tomorrow, Florence.”

As Florence hastily left, Hisoka turned to Illumi. 

“Hot, isn’t she?” he asked, grinning shamelessly.  
Illumi shrugged – she was attractive, but he was not sure why it should matter. 

“Well, since you ruined my date, you’ll have to make it up to me,” Hisoka told him then. 

“Make it up to you?” Illumi asked, confused. 

“Yes,” Hisoka nodded, as he stepped closer to Illumi, “I’m feeling awfully bored, so to make it up to me you could become my date instead.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Illumi scoffed. 

“Or, perhaps you could duel me,” Hisoka added, and Illumi saw glimmers of excitement in his eyes. 

Illumi could not help but roll his eyes. Hisoka was utterly frustrating – it seemed all he cared about were duels, quidditch and getting some. _Well that, and picking on the younger students, trying to determine which ones of them would grow into powerful witches and wizards, worthy of dueling._

“I have no intention of making anything up to you,” Illumi said flatly, “Now go back to the commons before I put you in detention.”

The threat seemed to work. If there was one thing Hisoka was painfully afraid of, it was being bored. And there was hardly anything more boring in the entire wizarding world than washing cauldrons and having to writie lines. 

“There is no need to be like that, Illu,” Hisoka pouted, “I’m already going, as you can see. Unless, of course, you need company on your midnight patrol. That’s what friends are for, right?”

Illumi could hardly contain a sigh – he had no intention of making friends when he first arrived at Hogwarts. He did not think he needed any friends – after all, he had his family. And yet, somehow, Hisoka managed to get close to him and stuck with him through thick and thin. And, if Illumi was completely honest with himself, he’d grown attached to Hisoka. 

They were so different – an oldest son of an ancient pure-blood wizarding family and an orphan half-blood. He could never understand Hisoka’s obsession with quidditch or his need for flamboyant showmanship – or why he insisted on painting a tear and a star on his cheeks every morning, completely against the school’s uniform rules – but there were few people in the school Illumi felt more comfortable around. 

His parents disapproved of their friendship – perhaps because Hisoka was a half-blood or perhaps because, when he visited the Zoldyck estate last summer, he did little to hide his desire to duel Illumi’s father and grand-father, both of whom were renowned master duelists. Despite his parents’ insistence that he should stop spending time with Hisoka, Illumi didn’t listen. He was the model son in every other sphere – surely, he could be allowed this one transgression?

“You know it’s not allowed,” Illumi replied, looking at Hisoka. In all honesty, he would have liked Hisoka’s company, but they both would be in trouble if caught, “Now go.”

“Fine,” Hisoka said, as he walked out of the alcove and down the corridor. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he looked over at Illumi, “Well, can I at least copy your Transfiguration homework? I’ve been so exhausted lately with all the…quidditch practices.”

“Clearly not exhausted enough to stop your midnight rendezvous,” Illumi told Hisoka, “And no you cannot copy my homework – you need to pass your N.E.W.T.s next year, how are you going to do that if you don’t study?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hisoka flashed him a self-assured smile, “I’ve got plenty of tricks up my sleeves. How do you think I passed the O.W.L.s?”

With that, Hisoka disappeared around the corner. Illumi shook his head. Luck may have been on Hisoka’s side thus far, but he’d be a fool to rely on it forever. 

As he glanced around, Illumi continued his way down the corridor, hoping that the night won’t bring any other surprise encounters.

**Author's Note:**

> Houses and years: 
> 
> -Illumi, Hisoka and Chrollo are all in their 6th Year in Slytherin.  
> \- Kurapika and Leorio are fifth years in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively.  
> \- Gon and Killua are 3rd years in Gryffindor.  
> \- Oito is a sixth year in Hufflepuff.  
> \- Kalluto and Milluki are in Slytherin (1st and 5th year, respectively).  
> \- The rest of characters are all over the houses/years, will add them as necessary. 
> 
> I really need to edit the third chapter of [Concealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073214/chapters/34946264), but this fic is helping me procrastinate.


End file.
